Becoming Her Hero
by Katana Trunks Suzumiya
Summary: InuYasha's and Kagome's son Kazuki saves one of Miroku's and Sango's daughters, Haruna, from drowning in a river when they were kids.  Years later, Kazuki finds he has had feelings for her since that moment.  Too bad she's as hard to get as her mother!
1. Chapter 1

InuYasha could not believe it. After years of loneliness and suffering, he was a father. He held his newborn son in his arms. 'I never thought I'd come this far.' His eyes glowed with happiness. The boy stopped crying, and fell asleep. "I think he likes you." said Kagome. Miroku, Sango, and their three children were there as well. "Now uncle doggy has a little puppy, just like him!" said Hoshiko, one of the twins. "He's so adorable!" said Haruna, the other. Makoto, who was only one year old giggled.

Six years later.

"No fair!" yelled Kazuki, with tears in his brown eyes. "I don't wanna be the demon! I always have to be the demon! I wanna be a good guy!"

One boy poked him with a stick and replied "Too bad! Nobody else here is even part demon!"

"I'm not playing with you anymore!" Kazuki shouted, running away. Makoto had also been playing, and ran after his friend..

Man, they're so stupid," he said to Kazuki. "Why would you ever be the demon? Even if you are part demon, you're even wimpier than most humans."

"Thanks, that just makes me feel worse," Kazuki whimpered.

"Cheer up, would you? I can't bring you on an adventure when you're like this." Makoto replied.

Kazuki's face brightened. "Really! An adventure! Wow! You're the best Makoto! What are we doing?"

"In the forest off of the path that goes through the village, there's a whole bunch of houses that got destroyed. Some of them are burned, but some of them were crushed by something. I heard there are still ghosts of the people who lived there."

"G-ghosts!" Kazuki was scared. "A-and we aren't supposed to wander in the forest alone. You know that."

"Oh come on, what are a few ghosts going to do to us anyways? You have demon power, don't you?" Makoto tried to reassure his friend.

Kazuki was still nervous, but he didn't want to disappoint his best friend. "Not really, but I guess if you think it is OK, we can go."

Makoto grinned. He was looking forward to their adventure. "Don't worry, I'll make sure we're home by dinner. Or else Uncle InuYasha and my mom would kill us."

"And Shippo might eat our food!" Kazuki added. The two laughed.

The boys' families lived together in a fairly large house constructed shortly after Kagome's return. There was a common room where both families ate and relaxed together, and each family had their own dwelling area on either side.

They set off, and wandered into the woods. "Can you smell anything yet, Kazuki?" Makoto asked as he looked for the houses."

"I dunno what destroyed house smells like, and besides, you know my nose isn't as good as my dad's. Speaking of him, what if our dads come home from work when we are out here? My dad could find us easily, and we'd get in trouble." Kazuki was worried again.

Makoto was annoyed with his friend's constant whining. "Will you quit being so negative and start helping me look? Everything will be fine, I promise. Look! There it is!" He pointed to what remained of a village long ago. Everything was destroyed, with only some structures being intact.  
>The wind howled, and the sky became cloudy. "Makoto, look, it's starting to get dark, and we don't want to miss dinner, do we? Let's head back." Kazuki was shivering.<p>

"Nice try, but we've got plenty of time." Makoto said. "Let's try out that big one first!"

The two boys went inside the ruins of a building that must have been a palace at one point. They ventured deep into it, and found a secret hatch, which they traveled into. "Whoa, you're right! This is really cool Makoto!" Kazuki's eyes lit up. "Look over here! It's an old sword! And a scroll! Let's read it together Makoto!"

They looked at it together. "Just a stupid family record," Makoto said, tossing it behind him. He was surprised when it hit somebody on the back of the head. They felt heavy breathing behind them, and slowly turned their heads to find a large, demon with sharp fangs, black claws, and horns sticking out of his head. "Makoto, maybe we shoulda kept our adventure in the village," Kazuki said, shaking.

"I think you're right, Kazuki. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. If we make it out alive, I hope you can forgive me."

The demon smashed the ground with a club, barely missing the two boys.

"RUUUUNNNN!" Kazuki shouted. The two boys bolted up the stairs as the demon chased after them. They tried to run away, but found themselves in a dead end. They held each other, shivering. "Well, I guess we won't make it back for dinner, huh?" said Makoto.

"This demon can't be much scarier than my dad if we make it out alive." said Kazuki. The demon raised his club to kill the boys when he was struck by a sutra, that prevented movement. Then a large blade slashed through the demon, killing it instantly.

Kazuki's eyes widened with hope. "Makoto! It's a miracle! We're saved! We can make it home before dinner an' we won't get in trouble! Isn't that great!"

"I wouldn't consider it a miracle by any means."

"And don't even think you ain't gonna get in trouble for this."

The boys looked to find their saviors were their fathers.

"...Uh oh," were the only words Makoto was able to speak as he saw them glaring down at him and his friend.

InuYasha whacked both of them on the heads. " You fools! What were you thinking going out in the forest and poking your noses in some demon infested ruins by yourselves like that!" He killed another approaching demon with his claws. "It's too dangerous! You could have been killed!"

"We're sorry," they said in unison.

"Now now, InuYasha, let's not be too harsh on them. We should be happy that they weren't killed," said Miroku, placing his hands on the boys' heads. "It was very brave of you two to come all the way out here on your own like this."

The boys grinned, hearing this. "I guess we'll just need to work on making sure you stay brave when you're faced with danger." said InuYasha, who smiled a little bit. "But no more adventures like this until you're ready, alright?

"Alright," said the boys.

"Hey Kazuki, that means someday, we'll be able to do this again. Won't that be fun?" whispered Makoto.

Miroku overheard his son. "Don't count on it being any time soon, do you understand?"

"Yes, father," Makoto said, disappointed.

"Come on, let's go home. Dinner will be ready soon," said InuYasha. Kazuki rode on his father's back. He loved how safe he felt being with his father, and how he was able to feel as if he was flying sometimes.

"You know Kazuki. You really had me worried back there," his father said. "I don't know what I would've done if that demon had killed the two of you."

When they got back, they found Kagome, Sango, Haruna, Hoshiko, and Kazuki's sister Kaede waiting for them. The old woman had passed away of old age shortly before her birth, so InuYasha and Kagome decided to name her after Kaede in memory. She had the hair and eye color of her father, but had the human ears, complexion and features of her mother. Kaede saw her brother and hugged him.

"Where have you been, you two?" asked Kagome.

"We were starting to get worried," said Sango.

Makoto and Kazuki looked at each other, "Umm.. well you see..."

InuYasha spoke for them. "They wandered into the forest by themselves to go explore some ruins or something and nearly got killed by some demon. Miroku and I just happened to be passing by in time to save 'em."

"Makoto! You know better than that!" scolded Sango. "You're lucky your father and InuYasha happened to be returning home! Imagine what would have happened if they weren't there!"

"You too Kazuki," said Kagome. "I can't believe you were so reckless like that. It's not like you. As a punishment, you're not allowed to leave the house without an adult for three days."

Kazuki whined "But mom, I was just doing what Makoto-"

"No buts Kazuki. I don't want you wandering off like that. It's too dangerous." Kagome said to her son.

"Heh heh, you got totally busted," Makoto smirked.

"That goes for you too young man," Sango chimed in.

Makoto was downcast. "Man, that stinks." he mumbled. Kazuki was upset as he was. The two ate their dinners in silence, wishing their adventure didn't have to end this way.

The days they were forced inside were long and brutal. They had so much energy to burn, but nothing to do about it. On the first day, the girls gave them a make over. The second day, the girls did their hair. By the third day, they were miserable. "This is all your fault," Kazuki said pouting. "If you hadn't come up with that stupid idea, we never would've gotten in trouble."

"You didn't need to come along with me, now did you? You're just as guilty as I am." Makoto said back.

This remark made Kazuki angry. "You made me come with you! You told me we were gonna be OK and that there was nothing to worry about! Whenever I said we should turn around you never listened to me!"

"You had the choice to turn back at any time. But you didn't. Don't blame me for your own dumb decisions." Makoto shrugged his shoulders.

"That's no fair!" Kazuki whined.

"Well I'm older and I say it's fair!" Makoto snapped back.

"Well I'm stronger and I say it's no fair!" Kazuki was getting red in the face.

Makoto was angry as well. "Stronger doesn't mean you get to boss people around! Older does because older people know more things!"

"I'll show you who's boss!" Kazuki dived at Makoto, and the two boys began to brawl and beat each other up. They rolled around the house as the wrestled. Makoto grabbed Kazuki's ears, his weak spot. Tears filled Kazuki's eyes as he punched Makoto's face and bit his arm. They continued attacking one another when Kagome and Sango came rushing over.

"That's enough you two!" Sango shouted. The two mothers pulled the boys away from each other.

"Geez, you boys have been nothing but trouble lately. What has gotten in to you two?" said Kagome, placing her hands on her hips.

"Perhaps it would help if I brought you outside. The girls and I were going to go for a walk together. I think you two should join us."

The boys would do anything to get outside of the house, so they agreed.

"Aww man, this is no fun at all." Kazuki mumbled to Makoto.

Makoto responded. "Shut up! It's better than being stuck inside, isn't it?"

"I guess so, but I still wish something interesting would happen."

They walked into the village. It was a windy day and they were walking alongside the river. Haruna lost her balance and fell right in. She shrieked. "Haruna!" Sango cried out to her daughter. Before anybody could do anything, Kazuki dove into the river, and swam to her. He grabbed her, but had a hard time swimming with her. The two were brought downstream, when Kazuki reached out to grab a branch. He was able to pull both Haruna and himself ashore to safety.

"Kazuki! You're my hero!" Haruna said, beaming at her savior. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His face turned bright red.

"Thank you so much Kazuki," said Sango. "That was a very brave thing for you to do. You're just like your father."

Kazuki grinned. 'Wow, just like my dad?' he thought with pride. He had always thought of himself as a coward, and idolized his brave, powerful father.


	2. Chapter 2

Kazuki was in a daze after all that happened. His cheek still warm from the kiss. He was silent for the walk back to the village, the only thing on his mind was Haruna. 'Gosh, she's really pretty,' he thought.

"Don't look at me with those googoo eyes. It's weird," Haruna said. Kazuki sighed and looked down.

"Hey Kazuki, you like her, don't you?" Makoto looked at his friend concerned.

"Well, yeah. I've known her my whole life. She's never been really mean to me like a lot of the other boys," Kazuki replied, not looking him in the eye.

Makoto stood in front of him. "Not like that you idiot! I mean _like_ like! The way my

mom and dad like each other! You'd better not. You know the rules. We can't be friends if a girl is in the way. If you like a girl, you'll be attached to her, and she'll do stuff like make you a meal, and do your hear, and maybe even kiss you again! If she kisses you, you'll be put under her spell and be her slave! I gotta grab one of dad's sutras to purify you, or else you're doomed!"

"But I don't-" Kazuki's ears sunk. It was no use arguing with Makoto. When he got back, both of his parents were waiting for him, smiling.

"There's our little hero!" InuYasha said,rubbing his hand on Kazuki's head.

"One of the villagers told us what you did, that was a very brave and kind thing to do." Kagome added.

"Wow Kazuki!" Kaede shouted. "You're amazing! I can't believe you're so strong like that!"

"Gee, thanks," Kazuki said. Just then he felt a surge of pain. "OUCH! Why'd you do that you jerk!" He saw Makoto standing there with some sutras in his hand.

"There! It worked! You're back to normal now. You're no longer under the spell!" Makoto said, pleased with the results of his experiment.

"Makoto, what on earth are you talking about?" asked Sango.

"Well when a girl kisses a guy, he's under her spell and he would have to do everything she says, maybe even get married!" Makoto tried to explain.

The adults laughed. "Makoto, it doesn't work like that," Kagome said with a smile.

"And sutras aren't something a young boy like you should be playing with." Miroku scolded.

Kazuki pouted, "Yeah, especially since they really hurt because I have demon blood in me."

"Well, it's certainly been an exciting day, hasn't it? How about we all head inside," Kagome said.

Kazuki glanced over at Haruna, who was sitting with her sister. "Umm...how are you feeling, Haruna? I hope you didn't catch a cold. But if you do, you know my dad knows a great medicine for it." He leaned in closer to her.

"You don't need to worry about me, I'll be just fine. I'm just a little chilly. How are you feeling?" she said, moving away from him.

Kazuki's face turned red as he replied"I'm a little tired, and I'm soaking wet." He sneezed.

Sango smiled at the two. "Don't worry you two, the fire will be ready soon. You'll be dry and warm in no time."

'Uh oh, this doesn't look good between the two of them,' thought Makoto.

"Kazuki," InuYasha said to his son. "How do you feel about doing some training with me? You've sure shown a lot of strength as of late."

"InuYasha, don't you think he's too young?" asked Kagome.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Kazuki beamed.

"Alright then! We can start tomorrow," InuYasha replied.

Kazuki could barely contain his excitement. "Oh boy! I'm so excited! It's gonna be great!"

"Now InuYasha, I want you to be careful with him. He's our only son, and I don't want him getting hurt. And you know he gets scared of things like demons easily." Kagome piped up.

"Oh come on, He'll be fine! I've got everything in control. Trust me." InuYasha tried to reassure his wife.

"In all honesty, we all know this could go badly," said Miroku. He and Sango imagined all that could happen. InuYasha losing his temper, Kazuki being eaten alive by demons, InuYasha underestimating the ability of his son.

Kagome glared at him. "Don't you dare do anything to my precious baby or your life will be over! Do you understand me!"

"Of course, don't doubt me. I can handle this I swear," InuYasha feared the wrath of Kagome more than anything. Things didn't go quite as well as he planned.

The next morning the two headed out to begin. "The first thing you need to know is that you're stronger than almost any human. That's why, you can't take advantage of that. So attacking a human without any reason is out of the question. Understand?" InuYasha warned sternly.

"What if they're hurting me or one of my friends or you?" Kazuki asked.

InuYasha replied "That's fine, but you have to hold back. It's not fair to pick on somebody who's weaker."

"Why not?" Kazuki asked curiously.

"Because, that's cruel. If they can't handle that kind of beating, it would be overkill to give it to them. Taking advantage of somebody like that is wrong, and that's all there is to it." InuYasha said. "Now, how about we get started?"

After a short while of work, Kazuki was on the ground, panting. "We've done enough! I wanna go home! I'm tired! And hungry!"

"Quit complaining! You're not eating until we're finished, understand?" InuYasha snapped.

Kazuki had never been coordinated. He began to charge, but he tripped. He got up and began to attack his father, as instructed, but ended up hitting him hard in the face. Kazuki looked up at his father, and he began to tear up. "I'm so sorry!" he said. "I didn't mean to hurt you dad! Don't be mad at me!"

InuYasha sighed. "If you hit an enemy, you're not gonna be sorry are you?"

"Well...maybe if I didn't need to," Kazuki stammered.

"Kid, you're really not cut out to be a fighter are you?" InuYasha said. "You're too mellow. I oughta man you up or you'll never get yourself a woman."

Kazuki was struck by this. "Do you really think so?" He asked upset. "Please tell me that's not true!"

"No woman is going to want to marry a softie who can't protect her, now is she?" InuYasha said.

Tears rolled down Kazuki's cheeks. He was humiliated at this comment. "That was really mean! I'm not soft I'm strong you said so!" He charged at his father in a rage and attacked. When he stopped, he looked up to see what he had done. His father was covered with bruises. "I'm so sorry dad! I didn't mean to hurt you that badly! I just lost sight of what I did! Please forgive me!"

"So all it takes to get you to fight is to get you mad, huh?" InuYasha said. "You're powerful, but you have to learn to hold back. You can't let your feelings get in the way like that."

"Oh, sorry about that. I'll work super hard to control myself" Kazuki said.

InuYasha reassured his son. "Don't worry too much about it, you did fine for your first time."

Kazuki beamed. "Gee, thanks! I'll race you home!" He said getting off to a running start.

"You won't beat me yet!" InuYasha said, running after Kazuki. The two ran home together and InuYasha slowed to let his son win.

"Wow! I won! I can't believe it!" Kazuki said.

"Maybe I'm just getting old," InuYasha said.

"Do you think we could train like this again tomorrow?" Kazuki asked. "I really like training with you. You're really good at fighting, and I wanna be like you when I get big."

InuYasha was flattered by his son's request. "Definitely," he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Just remember, Kaede is Kazuki's younger sister, Kikyo's sister Kaede is deceased.

Eight Years Later

A demon roared as it flew towards the village. "Come on Kazuki, go for it!" Makoto shouted.

Kazuki grasped Tetsuaiga, transforming it, and attempted to use the wind scar, but he missed. The demon was infuriated as it charged towards the two.

"It's coming for us!" Kazuki yelled to his friend, Makoto. Kazuki began to bolt away.

"Take this!" Makoto shouted, throwing sutras. The demon landed hardly, sliding into the ground, knocking Makoto over. It got back up, and flew towards Kazuki, who stepped back, and fell backwards on top of Makoto. "Oh no! Um! Ah-" Kazuki thrust his sword in front of him. The demon spat fire around them and it got right in front of Kazuki's face.

"Hiraikotsu!" Haruna shouted, throwing the boomerang she received from her mother. Her twin placed a sutra on the demon's head, and it died.

"Geez, you two can't even slay a demon as weak as that? Man you're hopeless," Hoshiko said with a giggle.

"Instead you destroyed half the village! Way to go, you morons," Haruna said, sticking her nose in the air and turning away.

Kazuki reached his hand out. "Haruna, wait! I didn't mean to, I just-"

Haruna slapped his hand. "YOU have no excuse for your failure! You're part demon are you not?"

"Yeah, well-" Kazuki said.

"And you possess the sword forged from the fang of your father, who was one of the people who destroyed the demon Naraku, one of the most powerful, evil demons to live, am I right?" Haruna interrogated.

"Uhh...yeah but what does that-"Kazuki started.

"Then why the Hell are YOU afraid of demons!" Haruna interjected.

Kazuki groaned, and brought his head down. "Come on, sis. Let's go." Haruna said, turning to Hoshiko. The two walked off together.

Makoto sat down next to his friend and smiled. "Don't worry about it, Kazuki. I'd say we're getting a lot better. I mean, hey, you even tried to hit it this time."

Kazuki still stared at the ground, with his floppy bangs covering his face. He rubbed his hands violently through his long black hair in frustration and groaned again. "Oh man... not again! Why am I such a klutz? I screw up everything! Now she'll never-"

"Don't tell me..." Makoto said.

"Yes! OK Fine! I'm in love with your sister!" Kazuki admitted, blushing.

"It's about time you admitted it. You can't keep hiding things from your best friend forever," Makoto said, patting his friend on the back.

"You mean, you already knew?" Kazuki asked.

"Well, yeah!" Makoto replied. "As if it hasn't been obvious since the day you saved her from the river!"

Kazuki was surprised at this. "But how could you tell?"

"It's so easy to see what you're thinking, Kazuki!" Makoto said. "Besides, there have been all those times you've tried to impress her. Like that time you brought her flowers when she was sick, saying they'd help her feel better. But she could see right through you and ended up tearing the flowers apart. And that other time you tried to help her do everything for a week. Don't forget the time you tried to tell her she was beautiful as the sunset she was admiring. Or the time you made her the paper crane that she threw in the fire. Not to mention that other time you stole Tetsuaiga that one time to kill a wolf that was scaring her to protect her. You nearly killed her instead."

"And each time, I got a bump on the head and started crying," Kazuki added sadly. "and I'll never forget the lecture I got from dad for that last one." He shuddered. "He's not gonna be to happy when he hears about this. We're gonna get in trouble again. I just know it."

Makoto laughed. "As we always do. Come on, let's go home." The two boys headed home.

"Hi Kazuki!" Kaede said. "Wow, seeing all that damage-"

"I know, I destroyed everything," Kazuki slouched over when he said this.

"No, I was just going to say how strong you've got!" She smiled warmly. "Maybe the reason you've gotten so sloppy with your work is because of all that hair getting in the way. I'm going to cut it. You're beginning to look like dad."

"But-" Kazuki started, but sat down because he didn't want to upset his sister. She began to cut his hair. Kazuki watched as long pieces of hair fell to the ground.

"There! Done!" Kaede said.

Kazuki felt his hair with his fingers. "Wow, it hasn't been this short since I was a kid."

"I'm back!" Kagome announced as she entered the house carrying a basket of herbs.

"Hey mom!" Kaede said. "I just finished cutting Kazuki's hair. How does it look?"

"It's lovely!" Kagome said. Her daughter beamed, feeling pride in her work. "Maybe it will let Kazuki see when he's destroyed half the village," Kagome added, looking over to her son.

"Just what you were thinking, huh Kaede?" Kazuki said, rubbing his head, nervously.

"Can't you two at least try to stay out of trouble?" Kagome said irritably.

"Aunt Kagome," Makoto piped up in attempt to help Kazuki. "Kazuki was actually getting much better, I mean, he actually landed a hit this time. And we almost got it."

"That's not enough. You need to be able to protect people as much as possible. You can't be so reckless," said Miroku.

"There's no point in being able to challenge an enemy, unless you're able to defeat it. And there's no point in destroying a demon to protect something, if you're just gonna destroy whatever you're protecting along with it." InuYasha added. "If you two want to hunt down demons, you have to get that through your heads."

"Dad, I was scared!" Kazuki whined.

"It don't matter if you're scared! You're the more powerful one out of almost everybody in the village, so you gotta protect 'em! Don't worry until later!" InuYasha said. "You're not a kid anymore! It's about damn time you learn how to man up!"

'Somebody...to protect,' Kazuki thought, as he glaced at Haruna longingly. 'I guess dad's got a point.'

The next day, the two boys sat beside each other. "Man, I don't see how you do it, Makoto," Kazuki said. "You seem to be able to get every girl you want."

"I probably get it from my dad," Makoto replied. "How about we go out to another village together, and I'll show you how it's done?"

"Yeah, I guess," Kazuki said. The two ventured off to a nearby town.

"Are you sure this will work?" Kazuki asked.

Makoto reassured his friend. "Trust me, I'm an expert at this! When have I ever been wrong about something like this?"

'Plenty of times,' Kazuki thought.

Makoto began his instructions. "First, you must approach a woman. Make sure to go from behind. Gently put your hand on her shoulder, and give her a smile. Watch me!" Makoto approached a young girl. He placed his hand on her shoulder and said "Pardon me miss, I was wandering through this town when I became distracted by your elegance. May I ask your name?" He gave a handsome smile.

The girl was flustered at his remark. "My name is Miki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh no," Makoto said. "The pleasure is all mine." This remark had the girl, as well as all of her companions squealing.

"Now it's your turn," Makoto whispered to Kazuki.

'Alright, here I go,' he thought. He found a girl and went up to her. His hand was shaking as he put it on her shoulder. "H-hey... t-there..." he stammered. "You're f-fine look-king," She turned around to see him with a big goofy grin and his eye twitching. She shrieked.

"EEK! A DEMON!" She whacked him on the head, and an angry crowd formed around Kazuki, who started to cower in fear. One man was about to attack when Makoto intervened.

"Now, now," he said. "Please do not show hostility towards this man. He may be partially demon, but he is in fact almost completely human. He is trying to become a member of the human society, so I took him in as my servant."

"Wait what-" Kazuki started but his mouth was covered by Makoto's hand.

Makoto smiled. "Shhh...you're not supposed to question your master, are you not?" He began to pat his friend's head head as Kazuki hunched over. "There. That's a good boy. I am sorry for all of the trouble he has caused you all. It's not easy when you've spent your life living in a cave." The humans nodded understandingly, and were touched by this tale. Kazuki glared irritably at his friend and growled.

"Now, we must be off. I believe my dear friend needs a good lecture and some practice on his interactions with humans. I can't have him scaring people all the time! Good bye!" He dragged Kazuki away from the village and they began to walk home.

"What the Hell did you think you were doing back there!" Kazuki said once they were far enough away. "Now I look like an idiot!"

Makoto rebuked him. "You're lucky I saved you! If it weren't for me, you'd be in a lot more trouble than you are! And you know what! You looked like an idiot _before _I even did anything! What was with that stupid grin anyways! You could hardly approach the girl before you managed to screw up! If you can't woo any woman, how do you expect to win Haruna's heart?"

Kazuki slouched over again. "I'm just a little shy, you should know that by now. Was I really that bad?" he asked.

"Considering the reaction you got, absolutely. That's it! I hereby declare you UNTEACHABLE!" Makoto proclaimed, pointing his finger at Kazuki.

"Un...teachable?" Kazuki said. He then sat down and stared.

"Considering how hard Haruna is to please, you're absolutely hopeless!" Makoto said adding insult to injury.

"Wait a minute!" Kazuki said. "If she's different than most girls, then I gotta do something different to please her!"

"Hmm...maybe you're on to something this time, Kazuki!" Makoto replied. "But that means it is all up to you to figure out how. I can't help you."

Kazuki moaned. "Then who AM I supposed to get help from?" He pondered this and then it dawned upon him. Who else would be better to ask than his own father. He grinned at the idea and rushed home to find InuYasha.


End file.
